


Antics

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [17]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Seduction, Team Bicycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 17 - Chat Up Lines</p><p>---</p><p>No one can resist drunken, flirting Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antics

It wasn't really Stephen's fault he was the ARC's "bicycle". Sure, he'd slept with three-quarters of the Special Forces, the majority of the civilian staff, and the entire anomaly research team, but he wasn't solely to blame--alcohol was.

When he got drunk, he would start trying to pick up anything (and everything) with two legs. Drunken Stephen was the master of "the line". He was, Captain Tom Ryan thought privately, a walking encyclopedia of bad puns, silly jokes and--his own weakness--sexy, irresistibly kinky suggestions.

And, well--with a face that gorgeous, and a body that supple, there were few who turned him down.


End file.
